Forcas
Forcas is a powerful Demon who travels the Earth, fighting in numerous wars and searching for mighty opponents to do battle with. Appearance He has dark brown hair with lighter brown streaks in the it as well as brown eyes that turn red and slitted when he is tapping into his Demonic power. He keeps Ruin sheathed on his back when not in use and usually wears a red and black garb with a black padded-pauldron with yellow designs on it on his left shoulder. His sash has a blue design on the center and has his ale-jug tied to it by a beaded necklace. His left arm is usually kept out of use and tucked into his garb, while his right arm is missing and replaced by a black prosthetic made from steam-powered gears that he must always regulate on occasion to prevent overheating. His black undershirt has a chin-high collar strapped to it that hides his mouth, while he wears a pair of black goggle-like glasses. In his Demonic Form, his apparel changes into a black armour with spikes on the ends of each boot as well as claws on the handguards. A pair of orange and black wings appear on his back, connected to his neck in a cape like fashion and appearing white at the center and neck parts. His head itself changes into a more beast-like form, being canine in appearance with sunken, orange eyes with dark rings around them, sharp rows of teeth, a small nose at the end of a mussel, and small animalistic ears. On the right side of his head are a pair of antlers. Personality Mysterious and looming, Forcas has a personality not like that of a typical Demon. While he does enjoy killing greatly, he won't kill innocents or sickly or otherwise those who are incapable of defending themselves against him. However, to that extent he will mercilessly slaughter any who raise weapons against him. At first, to test his opponent's strength, he will only wield Ruin with his mechanical arm. If they prove enough of a challenge or deal a significant amount of damage to his person, he will unveil his other arm and use his sword with both hands, in an extremely quick and lethal procision. He reveals to Sadow that he has not met an opponent in some time tha has been powerful enough for him to have to rely on his Released Form to combat them. Also unlike other Demons, he does refer to the others as "Brother" or "Sister". Instead, he treats them with the same demeanor he does with humans. He has no qualms over killing other Demons, and even threatens Halphas when the latter oversteps his boundaries. One thing he claims to love almost as much as killing is alcohol, as he is often seen chugging strong ale straight through a jug he keeps tied to his sash. Abilities *'Ruin:' His mighty Greatsword, Ruin, is extremely durable and sharp, made to both cut and stab. Even with one hand and it's great weight, Forcas is capable of bringing down armies. *'Released Form:' His Released Form (physical description above) is Forcas' most powerful state. He only reveals it to opponents who do critical amounts of damage to him. He is versatile enough to be able to tear through rock with his mere movements, and even matches against Sadow when he is in his Nephilim Armour.